Cherry, Cherry, Boom, Boom!
by DeiDeiSenpai
Summary: *warning* Contains Yaoi, Guy on guy action. Gaara has to choose between Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. All three of them like him, but he likes one of them alot. Read this as it goes along to figure out what happens! Why is Hinata here?


SUMMARY: The only thing Naruto Related is Konoha itself, and the characters. This isn't a action packed ninja fight. The place they are in is called Konoha, they live in todays world, where everything is what it is like now in most of Canada and America. Everything is up to date, they wear clothing like we do. There is transit, vehicles ect. Just imagine a small city, in todays world. I think you get the point, and they dont have any abilities. A little note " means they are talking "" means they are thinking.

Gaara's alarm went off. He quickly hit the snooze button, and fell back to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he hit his head against the backboard on his bed.

"Oh Fuck!" Gaara yelled, sending his arm into the alarm clock as it went across the room. It was unplugged, and he was sleeping. He slept for an extra hour. He woke up, noticing his alarm clock was unplugged his sped down the stairs into the kitchen. He was almost naked but no one lived with him so no one would notice. It was 8:45 am, school started in fourty-five minutes. It took him forever to get ready, he was like a girl. He quickly stripped the little he was wearing and jumped into the shower he had started. Gaara had no time to enjoy his shower, it walked out of the shower grabbing the Shampoo, Conditionor, and Body wash. He quickly mixed the Shampoo and Body wash in his hair, and rubbed the conditioner all oover his body. He wasn't thinking straight, and had no idea what he was doing, he rinsed himself off.

He walked out the shower to grab the towel from his bedroom. When he walked down the hallway, Kiba walked up the stairs, and saw his nackedness. Kiba quickly jumped back, almost falling down the stairs. Gaara ran into his bedroom.

"What the fuck Kiba! Don't you knock!?" Gaara yelled holding the door shut. ""_That was fucking embaraasing, I'll just quickly get dressed, and pretend nothing happend"". _

"Umm...sorry the door was unlocked so I justed walked in, I noticed your shoes outside, so I came in to say hi" Kiba explained laughing._ ""Since you never come pick me up anymore""._

_""Damnit I forgot my shoes outside..again...they're probaly soaked it rained last night""._"Okay I'll be out in a minute" Gaara yelled from his room.

"Okay!" Kiba said racing into the kitchen finding something to eat.

Gaara had quickly slipped on some clothes, and walked over to the bath room. When he walked in he took a big deep breath, it smelt wonderful the scent of the mist, filled with the scents of the shampoo and body wash. But he didn't have time to think about the delicious smells. He wiped mist of the mirror, and applied his eye liner. After he was finished he ran down stairs, and into the kitchen to see Kiba eating his cookies. He was angry, but didn't show it.

"Hi" Crumbs flew out of Kiba's mouth as he spoke.

"hi..." Gaara said stepping out of the way of the crumby attack. Kiba started to laugh uncontrolably. Gaara looked at him confused, it must of been about the incident earlier.

"What" Gaara said in a cold monotone, that would make you think he was about to kill you.

Kiba tried to catch his breath, he was half laughing and half choking on cookies. He put his hand up signaling one minute. He stopped laughing, and swallowed the cookie. "Um... Gaara" He started laughing again. "You aren't wearing pants" He fell on the ground laughing uncontrably. Gaara started to blush.

"Oh, you know you like it" gaara taunted walking upstairs, to get on some pants.

"Nice ass!" Kiba yelled from the kitchen Laughing.

"Shut up fag!" Gaara yelled from his room, putting pants on.

Gaara and kiba left for school. Nothing happened they just walked to school talking about girls. Although Gaara never had any interest in girls, they didn't amuse him, he just went along with the sharades. He didn't know about any of the other guys, but he knew most of them liked girls. Gaara thought he was the only one, but Sasuke and Naruto looked a little suspicious sometimes. As they walked into the school, the two separated, Gaara walked to math class, and Kiba went to History. As he walked down the hall, cutting through the crowd naruto rammed into him, with a note in his hands. Naruto slipped it into his hands and ran off with many more. Gaara opened it, it was an invitation. It said it was a "sleep over" he kept reading it said that there would also be Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata. Naruto was ahving Hinata over, she would probaly die of embarassment. He laughed. Gaara guessed he would go, he had nothing better to do besides sit infront of the computer. He noticed some more writing at the bottom, it was Naruto's messy writing, unlike the one who actaully wrote everything else: Sakura. It wrote, "Did I ever tell you that you're the cutest boy at school". Gaara was scared to go to math with Naruto. He went into his locker, a note fell out. _""Not another note...""._

The note said: "Hey, sexy, can't wait to see you at Naruto's sleep over ;) ---Sasuke"

Gaara was now scared to go to the sleepover that night, if Naruto and Sasuke are going to be all over him, he should just stay home. He thought if Kiba was going he will go, he realized he was starting to grow a liking to him. Hinata: he never payed attention to her, it was impossible she was always hiding from people anyway. The thought of Sasuke being all over him was turn-off, he could never see himself being fucked, or fucking that kid. Naruto was okay though, not the best to be with, and not that good looking. That night would a night filled with experimenting. He walked off to math class.

He walked in, it was already filled, the only seat was left by Sasuke. Gaara looked for another one. There was one beside Temari! He started to walk over, then Sasuke grabbed him and sat him besdie himself.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gaara said angrily towards Sasuke, just then the teacher walked in, he couldn't move now. He pretended Sasuke wasn't there. Gaara felt something on his lamp moving closing towards an area it shouldn't be. He looked down, It was Sasukes arm, he looked up at Sasuke who was smiling at him. The teacher walked out of the room for a second. Sasuke took the opprutunity, he slid his hand completly onto Gaara, groping him. He leaned in on him and purred "I want to fuck you". Sasuke could be sexy if he tried and it was working, Gaara was turned on but didn't like it, he grew hard. Gaara quickly pushed Sasuke out of the way, everyone turned around to see Gaara push the hottest guy in school over. Sakure ran over to make him better, and glared at him.

Math class was over, he was still hard, so he put his book infront of it. Naruto winked at him, as he left the classroom. Most of the guys new what he was doing, and laughed at him as he walked down the hall, he glared at them with his cold, death-filled eyes., and they simply stopped. Kiba ran into him in the hall, Kiba's arms practicaly wrapped around him, Gaara's face turned red. Kiba quickly unwrapped himself.

"oops! Sorry!" Kiba said apolgeticly. He looked down at Gaara's backpack, covering himself, from any embarrasment. Kiba laughed and said really loudly "Hard huh? Which girl is dressed like a skank!" He said excitedly skaning the hallways.

"Shut up! Lets go to my house!' Gaara said covering Kiba's mouth so he couldn't say anything else. They walked outside, and the bell rang, signaling all the kids to go too second period.

"Buts its only second period school just started!" Kiba complained. He looked at Gaara's glare. "Fine...."

_

_

They arrived at Gaara's house. Both Gaara and Kiba, kicked there shoes off. They sat down on the couch and turned the television on. All that was one that was good was some random comedy show, which wans't very funny anyways.

"How do you afford this place, you don't work" Kiba asked curious, since he lived alone.

"The people who owned this house felt bad for me, so they let me live here, and they paid for everything." Gaara explained.

"Lucky! So... why did you have a boner today" Kiba asked teasing him.

"It was nothing!" Gaara's face started to go red.

Kiba kept guessing all the girls in the school, it was a small school. Every time Kiba guessed it was a no. Kiba started getting confused..."Where you thinking about sex or something" Kiba asked.

"No!" Gaara said pushing him out of his face, even thought he liked Kiba that close.

Kiba was startign to get really curious, he started to think his friend was gay, not that he cared. "Do you get a boner when you think about girls... like that?" Kiba asked in his normal always excited tone, which Gaara loved.

"No..." Gaara said as he started to blush.

"Me either!" Kiba exclamed.

"Really? Well anyway, This is what happened.... The invitation Naruto gave me said at the bottom... Did I ever tell you are the cutest guy in this school.... then Sasuke gave me a note that said... Hey, sexy, can't wait to see you at Naruto's sleepover... and in class Sasuke started grope me and told me he wanted to....fuck me" Gaara stopped his face was a bright red.

Kiba looked surprised. "And are you going to let Sasuke fuck you, he is the hottest guy in the school!! And what about Naruto, I bet your going to fuck him too!" Kiba said laughing.

"No! I would never think of fucking or being fucked by that kid, but I shoudl go talk to Naruto, he always skips school at this time, I'll go see him, I ll be back before school ends, stay here" gaara said walking out of the door.

"kay! have fun!" Althoguht Kiba didn't want Gaara to have fun, Kiba had a great liking towards him. Kiba sat on the couch watching television, and complaining to himself, he was really, really Jealous. Kiba sat there for hours waiting for Gaara to come back. Kiba occasionally left the couch to use the washroom, or eat.

-

-

Gaara knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto came running to the door, and opened it. Gaara quickly jumped back. Naruto looked with confusion, wondering why Naruto was at his house, it didn't matter, Gaara was here, and it was time for Naruto to make his move. Naruto quickly grabbed Gaara and ran up the stairs into his bedroom. Gaara was thrown on Naruto's bed, Naruto closed the door and locked. He walked over to Gaara, stratling his legs, he pushed Gaara down on the bed, so he was laying. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hands interlocking his fingers with Gaara's. Leaning into kiss him Naruto stopped for second then proceeded. Gaara struggled but he couldn't escape Naruto's strong hold, when it came to strength Gaara had almost none.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Gaara yelled turning his head to the side so Naruto couldn't be succesful with his mission.

"What does it look like im doing? Just go along with it" Naruto insisted.

"You're never like this you horny monster" Gaara screamed it in his face.

"It turns me on having to struggle with you.. Its sexy" Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear.

As Naruto spoke into his ear, Gaara shivered it tickled. Gaara realized Naruto wasn't the only one liking this, he was too, since he knew he would never had a chance with Kiba, he went with it. A great wave of depression came over Gaara, he got really mad at Naruto. Out of nowhere, Gaara pushed Naruto of him, throwing him on the floor. He unlocked the door, and ran out of Naruto's house.

-

-

Temari walked into Gaara's house looking for him, it was around lunch and kiba just ate. Temari walked into the living room to see Kiba laying there, sprawled out on the couch watching the television.

"What the hell are you doing here Kiba!?" Temari asked

"Oh, Im waiting for him to get back from Naruto's..." Kiba sounded depressed.

Temari was suprised Gaara hated Naruto, Naruto stole Gaara's cookies. "Why the fuck is he at Naruto's?"

"...having....sweaty...sexy...hot...rough...sex.." Kiba whispered to himself.

"What!?! Gaara's gay!?" Temari was suprised, she had never imagined something like this to happen to Gaara ever.

"ya..." Kiba still sound depressed.

"Whats wrong Kiba?" Temari asked with great compation.

"Nothing...." Kiba said standing up. He put his shoes one. When he opened the door Gaara came in also depressed, as Kiba as depressed as Gaara is walked out. Gaara walked upstairs and slammed his door, tears streaming from his face. Kiba slowly closed the doors, holding the tears back. Temari didn't like the drama, and left.

"Gaara! Talk to Kiba, he is strangely depressed!" She said before she left.


End file.
